Darius Brown-Bey
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = Metro Detroit, Michigan | years_active = 2010–present | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | height = | weight = | film = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = Bing Crosby (cousin) Jester Hairston (cousin) Hal Williams (cousin) Sister Sledge (cousins) LeBron James (cousin) | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | website = }} Darius Brown-Bey (born April 23, 2003), is an American singer, songwriter, comedian, guitarist, composer, actor, author, artist, illustrator, talk show host, filmmaker, writer, director, producer, screenwriter, playwright, blogger, genealogist, entrepreneur, and internet personality. He is one of the co-founders and members of the American singing group Jadyn Boyd & The Twins. Brown-Bey became an YouTuber in 2013 and he makes blogs and named his channel is DariusFavoritesTV , which earned him an Shorty Award nomination for Best YouTube Star in January 2015 becoming one of the youngest YouTubers, starting at the age of 9. In February 2015, he received another Shorty Award nomination for Best Band with Jadyn Boyd & The Twins. In March 2014, Brown-Bey created and hosted his online talk show The Darius Show, recorded on Google+ Hangouts, later pre-recorded on YouTube. His show was cancelled on May 15, 2014. In February 2014, Brown-Bey created cooking show on YouTube called Cooking With The Twins, alongside created with Eric Brown-Bey. The came on a few times a week and with only two seasons, the show ended in March 2014. He released two albums with Jadyn Boyd & The Twins, Adventure Time (2012) and Birds In The Wind (2014). Brown-Bey also makes song covers and writes songs for his solo music career also. He started Brown-Bey Records with Eric in April 2015, so they can release their music. In February 2015, Brown-Bey released his first extended play, Song Covers EP, which is now on SoundCloud and MySpace. Brown-Bey has a total of four Shorty Award nominations. Life and career 2003-10: Early life and career beginnings''' Darius Brown-Bey was born on April 23, 2003 in the Detroit area of Michigan with his twin brother YouTuber, dancer, singer-songwriter, and comedian Eric Brown-Bey, who is also an member of Jadyn Boyd & The Twins. Brown-Bey started singing at a very young age. In 2010, Eric and Darius written a play called Soul Train based on the 1970s, 80s, and 90s hit music and dance TV series, hosted by Don Cornelius. 2011-15:'' Jadyn Boyd & The Twins' Darius Brown-Bey helped co-founded Jadyn Boyd & The Twins with his brother Eric Brown-Bey and his cousin Jadyn Boyd in Ypsilanti, Michigan on August 13, 2011. The group was originally named "Jadyn Boyd & The Campers", but later changed in early 2013. Darius and the group created their first single "Adventure Time", which was the first song of their debut album Adventure Time that was released in May 2012. In the summer of 2013, Eric wrote a song called "Birds In The Wind" for their album of the same name. When Jadyn came back from the Kansas City area in July 2013, she recorded the album and the music video of "Don't You Want To Be So Fine", the next year Bird In The Wind ''was released in April 2014. The group was put on a hiatus until it ended on July 3, 2015. 2013-14: YouTube Beginnings and The Darius Show'' ' Brown-Bey had started his YouTube channel, because at first it was meant to promote his cleaning business, but decided to blog, which helped boost career and he is getting more and more views each day on his channel. ''The Darius Show was created on March 16, 2014, but cancelled on May 15, 2014 because it was hardly views coming in every Thursday it would come on. It was broadcast on Google+ Hangouts publicly and YouTube. American talk shows such as The Queen Latifah Show and Steve Harvey inspired him to create his own talk show. 2015-present: Brown-Bey Records and upcoming studio album''' In April 2015, Brown-Bey and his brother Eric created Brown-Bey Records inspired by other record companies such as Motown and Columbia]] Darius Brown-Bey is working on his upcoming debut Christmas album Christmas With Darius . Personal Life 'Family' Brown-Bey is the cousin of composer and actor Amen's Jester Hairston and 227's actor Hal Williams. They are also related to singer Bing Crosby, the singing group Sister Sledge, and basketball player LeBron James. Brown-Bey are related to the The Hairstons, which is the largest family in the United States. 'Genealogy' Brown-Bey has African, Irish, Scottish, English, Cherokee, and Native ancestry. References External links Category:2003 births Category:Child pop musicians Category:American pop singers Category:American rhythm and blues singers Category:Living people Category:American pop songwriters Category:People from Detroit, Michigan